lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri's Watering Hole
Jasiri's Watering Hole is a location in the Outlands. It is a source of water used by the members of Jasiri's Clan. For a while, it was taken over by the Outsiders, who refused to share it with the hyenas, but they got it back. Appearance Jasiri's Watering Hole is a small watering hole in a gorge, surrounded mostly by a rock wall and a few rock pillars. One particular rock peeks over the edge of the watering hole. History Lions of the Outlands When a pride of lions overtakes the watering hole used by the members of her clan, Jasiri ventures into the Pride Lands to seek assistance from her friend Kion, who agrees to come and talk to the leader of the pride. After meeting the members of Jasiri's clan, including her sister Madoa, and two young hyenas, Kion is informed of the need for the watering hole to be returned specifically for the sake of the young members of the clan. Kion then meets Kovu and Nuka, two members of the invasive lion pride. They guide him back to Jasiri's Watering Hole and introduce him to their mother, Zira who in turns introduces them to Vitani, her daughter. She then proceeds to ask Kion why he doesn't just use his Roar to give her the water she needs instead, prompting questions from Kion. After she reveals a new skill to him, she agrees to speak with him on the condition that it's done in private, leaving Jasiri with her cubs. Later, Nuka becomes anxious and tries to start a fight with Jasiri. When Kovu blocks him, Jasiri assures the cub that she can take his brother on. Zira then returns to the watering hole, claiming that Kion has agreed to join them, much to Jasiri's disbelief. She is then ordered to leave and, hesitantly, she does so. But it is soon revealed that she was lying, and Jasiri soon returns to assist Kion along with the rest of the Lion Guard. Once Kion has defeated Zira's pride, Madoa expresses her previous concerns in Kion and Jasiri's friendship, and after being subtly prompted by Kion, reveals her gratitude in Jasiri having a friend in Kion, to which Jasiri extends her own gratefulness to have all of the members of the Guard as friends, a statement that is returned warmly by Fuli. After being approached by Tunu and Wema, Kion gently assures the pair that he isn't very frightening now, a statement met by the young ones running off. The Hyena Resistance The Watering Hole is seen when Jasiri tells her clan that Scar has returned. Kion offers them a home in the Pridelands but she wants the clan to live in the Outland because it's their Kwetu Ni Kwetu. Jasiri and her clan decides to make a hyena resistance to agaisnt the Scar's Army. Later the army starts to attack the "resistance" until Kion uses his roar to blow them away. Jasiri then decides to have her resistance go Underground. Battle for the Pride Lands Janja comes to Jasiri when his clan gets trapped in the Lair of the Lion Guard. He says that Jasiri was right and Scar doesn't care about hyenas. Residents *Jasiri's Clan/Hyena Resistance (group) *Jasiri *Madoa *Tunu *Wema Visitors *Outsiders *Zira *Vitani *Nuka *Kovu *The Lion Guard *Kion *Beshte *Bunga *Fuli *Ono *Janja Category:Locations within the Outlands Category:Locations Category:Watering Holes